


Dream of Me

by KCgirl



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian can sing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD John, Random Song Challenge, john won't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/pseuds/KCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously I do not own the lyrics and am using them just for my own enjoyment.   This is what happens when John stays up too late.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>  JORIAN FOREVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Me

"John, it's 11:30. Aren't you coming to bed?"

Kennex glanced up from his spot on the couch and then turned back to the TV. "Gonna stay up for awhile. I'm not really tired."

Dorian scanned him briefly and shook his head. "I beg to differ. Your vital signs..."

"I said I'm not tired Dorian...and you know not to do that without telling me. Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

John stared at the screen in front of him, not really seeing it. His mind was racing. He hadn't really been able to turn it off since...since they closed that case.

Dorian sat on the couch with a sigh. He waited for a moment, and when John didn't say anything more, he spoke. "We can talk about it if you want to John."

"Talk about what?"

John glanced at his partner, his lover. He was stalling, and he knew that Dorian knew he was stalling. Didn't change anything though. He still didn't want to talk about it.

"I know that what happened last week was frightening. Particularly for you, given.."

"Given that I already lost one partner because of my mistakes? You think?" John snorted dirisively.

"This wasn't your fault John. It just happened. You need to find a way to put it in perspective.

"That's easier said than done." John snapped.

"I understand John, but..."

"I don't think you do, Dorian." John turned to face the smaller man. _"The guy had a gun to your head_. He could have..." Kennex felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and blinked furiously. If he started that shit now, he'd never stop.

"It could have just as easily been you John. We face that risk every day...you know that." Dorian reached over to put a warm hand on John's arm, stroking the skin there with his thumb. John seemed to deflate a little at the touch, and took a shaky breath.

"I can't lose you Dorian...can't. Every time I close my eyes...I see it. Like before. I don't want the dreams to come back."

Dorian moved closer, and John allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace. He had been doing so much better lately. He hardly had night terrors anymore, and when his sleep patterns improved, so did everything else. John gave in and put his arms around the one being that he allowed inside his walls, holding on tightly. He hated to admit that he needed comfort, but it was pointless to keep up a front with Dorian.

Dorian held him close and smiled against his temple. "You could dream about me." he suggested.

John chucked against Dorian's shoulder. "You can be pretty inspiring in certain situations."He swallowed a yawn, and sat up a bit. "Wanna sit with me for awhile?"

Dorian nodded as John changed the channel. In a very few minutes, John had his head propped on his partner's shoulder, leaning into the warmth of the android's body.

"Did you up your temp?" John asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Dorian snaked his fingers into John's hair, and massaged his scalp gently.

"Play dirty if you want, but I'm not going to sleep yet."

"You're not even listening to this video John."

"So? Maybe I'm lip-reading."

"One of your hidden talents, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." John inched closer to Dorian and draped an arm around his waist as the android began hum, and then sing softly.

_**Stars shining bright above you** _

**_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ **

_**Birds singing in the sycamore tree** _

_**Dream a little dream of me** _

John opened an eye. "What are you doing?"

"Singing to you." Dorian smiled.

"Why?"

"To relax you."

Dorian's fingers moved in small circles on John's scalp, and the dark-haired man burrowed his nose into Dorian's neck.

_**Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me** _

_**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me** _

_**While I'm alone and blue as can be** _

_**Dream a little dream of me** _

His voice was soft and soothing, just a little deeper than his speaking voice, and it was having the desired effect. When he stopped to smile to himself, John stirred in protest and then snuggled closer. "Sing s'more Dee." he mumbled.

_**Stars fading but I linger on, dear** _

_**Still craving your kiss** _

_**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear** _

_**J** **ust saying this** _

**_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_ **

**_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_ **

_**But in your dreams whatever they be** _

_**Dream a little dream of me** _

Dorian stopped to listen, then let out a contented sigh as he turned to kiss the crown of his stubborn human's head. The only sound he could hear now was John snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kris for the unexpected but inspiring song prompt!! She gave me "Dream A Little Dream of Me by the great Mama Cass Elliott, and this short fic was born.


End file.
